Class Reunion
by NickyM96
Summary: [JMPR] Miss Parker meets up with a couple of old friends and they help her find her heart .


Title - Class Reunion  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG  
Keywords - JMPR  
Summary - Miss Parker meets up with a couple of old friends and they help her find her heart again.  
Disclaimer - Not my characters. I'm just using them for some fun. They'll be returned when I'm done.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Class Reunion  
by Nicky  
  
  
Gone. Without a trace. Vanished. Without a word from him in almost three months.   
  
Miss Parker rolls onto her side in order to get a look out of the window of her hotel room. She was in the beautiful and sunny Charleston, South Carolina, trying to get away from it all. But she didn't see the sun. She couldn't feel the warmth. She was away from the dark halls of the Centre, but she still felt trapped. Her heart still felt burdened. The silence was maddening. She reaches for her cell phone, making sure it's turned on, but she knows she won't get a phone call. Those days are over. That game is done. 81 days ago he called to say good-bye. But she didn't know that then. She didn't realize what that would mean for her. She can remember the day so clearly, as if it were yesterday. The last time any of them heard from Jarod.  
  
"What!" she yells into the phone. It was two o'clock in the morning. Why did he always have to call this late? When the voice on the other end doesn't respond, she speaks again. This time she's even more irritated. "What do you want, Jarod?"  
  
"That's a good question, Miss Parker," he replies cryptically.  
  
He sounded strange to her. Not like his usual glib self. He sounded unsure of his intentions. Confused, even. That concerned her. Jarod always had a method to his madness, so to speak. But tonight, he seemed detached and lost.  
  
"Jarod, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself," she asks him gently, surprising even herself at her sudden concern.  
  
"That's a good question, Miss Parker," he says again. But this time he's practically whispering.  
  
"Jarod, you're scaring me," she says almost hysterically. "What's happening with you?" She was really starting to get worried now. This midnight game they played suddenly stopped being fun. This wasn't a part of the nightly ritual of him calling to torment her with bits and pieces of her past. Something else was going on.  
  
"I was only trying to help you," he says finally. "I never intended for you to get hurt. But they will hurt you, Parker. Unless you leave there."  
  
"Jarod, you know I can't leave. Not until . . ."  
  
"I know," he interrupts. "Not until you've brought me in. Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know how much you blame me for being the thing that ties you to that prison? But I can't go back. Not even for your freedom. I can never go back. But, you can't stay. It's too dangerous."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I've been selfish. So selfish," he continues, not even hearing her previous question. "I left you there, chasing me for all those years. I was free, but you weren't. It would have been so easy to just disappear. Never to be heard from again. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave you. I see now that my selfishness has kept you a prisoner for far too long. I'm so sorry," he whimpers.  
  
"I don't understand, Jarod. What are you . . ." but she's cut off again.  
  
"You deserve your freedom, too. And my being around is preventing that. So, I'm going to do the only thing that I can do. I'm going to let you go. You won't be forced to find me. . . if there's no me to find. Good-bye, Miss Parker," he says, no longer trying to hold back his tears. He lets them fall fiercely as he listens to her frantic pleas before finally hanging up the phone.  
  
She hears the click, but she still continues to call his name until the dial tone reminds her that he's really gone. She slowly puts the phone on the hook, her hand shaking the entire time. She lies back on the bed, but is unable to fall back asleep. Her mind races with what just happened.  
  
The next day, she strolls into her office only to find it already occupied by her father and brother.  
  
"We have some news, Angel," her father says.  
  
"About what?" she asks innocently, although she knows it's about Jarod. She gets a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'What did you do, Jarod?', she thinks to herself and mentally tries to prepare herself for whatever her father is about to tell her.  
  
"They found his car last night. Totalled," Lyle starts. Hearing his voice throws her off guard for a moment, but she regains her composure quickly. "The body was burned almost beyond recognition, but . . ."  
  
"Body?" she interrupts. "What body? Is Jarod . . ."  
  
"We're sure it was him, Angel. We got the dental records and DNA samples of the tissue that was left to prove it," her father explains.  
  
"We even recovered the DSA's," Lyle adds with a grin. "He always said he'd take them to his grave. I guess he was really trying," he laughs. But then stops when he catches the cold stare from his sister. "Anyway, most of them were also destroyed, but we're trying to see now what we can salvage."  
  
"Wh . . . what happened?" she stammers. All she feels is a numbness running through her body as her conversation with Jarod from the night before runs through her mind. Is this what he meant by letting her go? Is this his way of setting her free? Because oddly enough, now that the chase was officially over, she felt more trapped than before.  
  
"We have his description at all the hospitals in the surrounding areas. I guess it's a good thing because last night we got the call about the accident. They took him to the hospital, but by the time we got there, he was already gone. Here's the copy of the police report," her father says as he hands a thick folder over to her.  
  
She flips through and almost gags at the horribly gruesome pictures in the file. She just couldn't believe that's what happened to Jarod. After all this time. This is how things end for him.  
  
"What time did all of this happen?" she manages to ask, recovering from the trauma of seeing the pictures.  
  
"The time of death is right there on the hospital chart. 11:47 P.M. He died at the hospital a little before midnight," Lyle explains.  
  
"Midnight?" she asks confused. "I thought . . ." but she let's that thought trail off. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe the phone call never happened. The entire nights events were documented in the file on her lap, as plain as day. The ambulance responded to the accident at about 11:30 last night. They got to the hospital in about 10 minutes, where Jarod was pronounced dead. It was all so clear. Or was it?  
  
"Come on, Lyle. I think we need to give your sister some time to absorb this news. It looks like Project Jarod has officially ended," he sighs before walking out the door. Lyle follows and Miss Parker is left alone with the shocking reality.   
  
She's not sure exactly how long she sits there, but the next thing she knows, Broots and Sydney are in her office with her. The file is now on her desk and she's now lying on her couch. Sydney's shining a light in her eyes and Broots is gently patting her hand, looking kind of worried.  
  
"Miss Parker, can you hear me?" Sydney asks her, sounding somewhat relieved when she finally begins to respond to their presence.  
  
"Of course I can hear you. You're right in front of me shining that light in my face. What are you two doing in here anyway?" she asks them.  
  
"You father told us the news. About Jarod," Broots whispers.  
  
"We came in here to see if you knew and we found you sitting in your chair, kind of in a trance. We've been here for about 20 minutes, but this is the first time you said anything or even acknowledged that we were here," Sydney explains.  
  
"A trance?" she asks.  
  
"You were probably in shock," Sydney tells her. "But you seem okay now. I think you should go home and rest, though."  
  
"I'm fine," she protests.  
  
"Home, Parker," Sydney demands. "Home or the hospital. You take your choice."  
  
"Fine," she submits. "I'll go home." She goes to her desk to gather her things, but can't stop her hands from shaking. She finally gives up and asks for help. "Could one of you take me home?" she whispers quietly.  
  
"Sure thing, Miss Parker," Broots offers. "Let me get that for you." He grabs her stuff as Sydney escorts her out the door. They get her home and she silently goes to her bedroom, leaving the two men in her living room.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay, Syd?" Broots wants to know.  
  
"It's going to take a little while. She and Jarod had this bond that nobody understood. They didn't even understand it themselves, but I could see it. It was something that made it impossible for him to ever be too far away from her, even as she chased him. And it was something that made it impossible for her to allow herself to catch him and take him back to the Centre, without her even realizing it," Sydney tells the man. He looks up the stairs she just ascended and sighs. 'She might not ever get over this', he tells himself. Sadly, he turns around and walks towards the front door. "Let's leave her alone. She'll have a lot to sort out."  
  
The two men quietly leave her house, each wondering to themselves just how deeply Miss Parker will be affected by Jarod's death.   
  
Miss Parker hears the door close and then hears the car start up as Broots and Sydney leave. She waits until the car is long gone before she runs back downstairs. She jumps on the couch and grabs the caller ID unit off the table and scans the entries hurriedly. She almost cries aloud when she finds what she was looking for. Something to prove she wasn't dreaming. An entry from an unknown phone number. Made to her house at 2:17 A.M. It wasn't a dream. Jarod really had called. And if he called her at 2:17 A.M, then he couldn't have died at midnight like her father thinks. It was all just another one of Jarod's games. Her relief that he was alive was soon replaced by anger at having put her through all of that. She would definitely have to give him a piece of her mind when he called back the night.   
  
But, he didn't call. Not that night. Or the night after. Or the next week. Or the next month. Miss Parker's anger gave way to grief and confusion. Although she knew that Jarod was alive and not in any more danger from the Centre, he was still gone to her. She didn't understand why it mattered that he was gone, but her heart ached nonetheless. Miss Parker spent her time half-heartedly searching for the Major and Jarod's clone, trying to keep her mind off of Jarod, but with no luck. She didn't want to find the Major. She didn't want to be at the Centre anymore. All she wanted was Jarod in her life again. She never realized how much a part of her that he was until he was gone.   
  
Her father noticed her lack of enthusiasm for the job. He attributed it to boredom and decided to grant her request to go back to Corporate. But before taking her old job back, he also demanded she take a couple weeks off. Just to clear her head and get back her focus. And that's how she ended up here in South Carolina. But instead of fun and sun, she's spent the whole week in bed. Half of the time crying. And the rest of the time, trying to figure out why Jarod's absence was hurting so much.   
  
The sun peeks through the window and shines in her eyes. She decides that it's time to get out of bed and attempt to have a little fun. She rolls out of bed and goes to wash up and get dressed, determined to put the past behind her and get on with her life.  
  
The streets below are bustling with crowds, moving hurriedly to their varied destinations. Some were tourists like her. But some were businessmen, rushing off to their next meeting. Or students, rushing off to their next class. So many people. So easy to blend in. Except they all seemed to know something that she didn't: a wool sweater and the hot Charleston sun just did not go well together. Even in early March.  
  
She peels off her sweater and wraps it around her waist while spying an Italian ice vendor up the street. She rushes to the vendor offering the cool treat. Still trying to tie her sweater and not paying attention to the people in front of her, she ends up bumping into a woman, causing her to drop her own cups of Italian ice.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Miss Parker apologizes quickly. "I wasn't paying attention and I guess I just bumped into you."  
  
"It's really alright," the woman replies, looking down and wiping the spots of ice that splattered on her skirt. "Accidents happen."  
  
"Please, let me buy you another one," Miss Parker offers, surprised that the southern charm seems to be rubbing off on her already.   
  
"Parker?" the woman asks when she finally looks up and sees who she's talking to. "Is that you?"  
  
"Tanzi?" Miss Parker responds to the woman when she recognizes her. "Tanzi Donovan! Look at you. You look exactly the same, amazing as usual," Miss Parker compliments. She steps back a minute and admires the woman standing before her. It's been such a long time since they'd seen each other, that they hardly recognized each other. But Miss Parker could never forget the striking beauty of one of her best friends. She was almost as tall as Miss Parker, but not quite. Her thick black hair hung long and straight just below her shoulders and her smooth brown skin was still flawless. Miss Parker smiles and steps closer to her old friend and the two embrace in a warm hug. "What in the world are you doing here?"   
  
"I live here now. Drew and I started up our own business a couple of years ago," Tanzi replies.   
"Drew Lawrence? How did you two end up here?" Miss Parker asks her curiously.  
  
"Let's walk," Tanzi offers. "You look hot and my house is a couple of blocks away. We can go in and get cooled off. Drew should be there too, so we can all catch up. We'll tell you what we've been doing. And you can tell us what you've been up to."  
  
The two start walking towards Tanzi's house and Miss Parker wonders just how much of her life she should share with them. So much has happened since she knew them. It was a different time when she was a different person living a different life.   
  
Tanzi and Drew were her roommates at the boarding school her father shipped her off to. They were all so different that it's a wonder that they got along at all. But they were all the same in that they were just little, lonely girls. They quickly reached out to each other and became very attached. The three of them were inseparable. The best of friends. But graduation time meant it was time to go on their separate paths. And Mr. Parker had plans for his Angel that didn't include room for friends. Tanzi and Drew went on to have the normal college experience for girls their age. Miss Parker went on to have the college experience that would prepare her for life at the Centre.  
  
"Tanzania Donovan! This house is incredible," Miss Parker exclaims when they reach Tanzi's residence. "All of these houses are amazing." She looks down the street and notices all the different colored houses lining the avenue. Big, three story homes built on the water years and years ago. Homes that have withstood the test of time, the test of hurricanes and the test of war.  
  
"It's called Rainbow Row, for reasons you can obviously see," Tanzi explains to her, nodding her head to all the different colored houses. "These houses have been here for hundreds of years. One day we'll take you on the whole tour of Charleston, complete with the horse carriage ride through downtown and the ghost walk tours through the cemeteries. But for right now, let's go in. I can't wait to see Drew's expression when she sees you."  
  
She runs up the great stairs leading into the house, dragging Miss Parker behind her.  
  
"Drew!" Tanzi yells once they get inside. "I've got a surprise for you. Come see."  
  
"What is it?" A shorter woman with short dark brown hair steps from the back porch. She was equally as beautiful and Tanzi and Miss Parker, but had her own unique look to her. "Mel Parker!" she screeches when she sees Miss Parker step from behind Tanzi. She runs and gives her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just asked Tanzi the same thing about you two," Miss Parker says with a smile. "I guess we all have some catching up to do. It's been too long."  
  
"Take her into the living room, Tanzi. I'll get get some iced tea," Drew offers. The ladies meet in the living room and begin chatting incessantly for hours. They had years of catching up to do. Years of ex-boyfriends to compare. Years of changes they've all been through. But, by the end of the night, it was like they were 15 years old again. They bond they once shared had been formed again.  
  
"Mel, you've got to stay here with us. We have plenty of room as you can see. You can have the whole third floor to yourself if you want," Drew begs.   
  
"Come on, Mel. You can send for you stuff in the morning. I have plenty of things for you to wear until then. Just think of it as payback for all the times I borrowed your clothes when we were in school," Tanzi laughs.  
  
"Okay. If you guys don't mind. I'd love to stay here," Miss Parker says with a smile.  
  
"Good. Now, we can get back to talking. Mel, it's your turn to tell us what's been going on in your life. Any men worth mentioning?" Drew asks.  
  
"There's no one," Miss Parker says quickly, trying to avoid the topic. "How about you Tanzi? Still having to beat the guys off with a stick?"  
  
"No, no, no. We already talked about me. It's your turn Parker. Now spill it," Tanzi demands.  
  
"Okay, there was this guy. But he's gone. End of story," Miss Parker tells them.  
  
"Where did he go? Oh, I know! He ran off with your maid? Your secretary? Your mailman?" Drew yells before they all break out in a fit of laughter over the last alternative she mentioned.  
  
"No. He died," Miss Parker whispers after the laughter dies down. "He was killed a year and a half ago. His name was Thomas and he was a good man. He loved me so much and was so good to me. I found him shot on my front porch. Turns out, my evil witch of a step-mother was the one who killed him." She looks down and wipes away a lone tear that managed to escape.  
  
"Sorry, Parker. We didn't know," Drew apologizes.  
  
"You're here to escape, aren't you?" Tanzi looks at her and realizes. "You just needed to get away. But not from his memory. You said he was a good man and that he loved you. But did you love him?"  
  
"I loved him, but . . ." Miss Parker starts.  
  
"But not as much as you love someone else. And that someone else is who drove you here. Who is he?"  
  
"Tanzi, how do you do that?" Miss Parker asks, amazed at her friend's powers of deduction. "You're right. I did love Thomas. But, there was always someone else. I couldn't even admit this to myself, but it's true. You could just look at me and see that, couldn't you?"  
  
"It's a gift," Tanzi says with a little laugh. "Okay, enough about that. Who's this guy you're sprung on?"  
  
"His name is Jarod," she confesses to her eager friends.  
  
"Jarod. Jarod. That name sounds familiar. Wait a second. Is he that guy you used to talk about all the time when we were in school?" Drew asks.  
  
"Yeah, that's him," she tells them.  
  
"Jarod was a real person? No offense, Parker, but we always thought you'd made him up. We didn't think he was real," Tanzi admits.  
  
"Sometimes, even I'm not sure he's real," Parker says distantly. She walks over to one of the big windows at the front of the house and stares out at the people taking late night strolls along the waterfront. Old people. Young people. Families. Couples. Walking together and holding hands. All enjoying each other's company. And at that moment, she's never felt more alone or missed Jarod more. She turns back to face her friends. "Anyway, he's gone too. I don't know where he is. All I know is that I chased him away. I'll probably never see him again." She's suddenly kind of depressed and not in much of a mood to talk anymore. "I'm kind of tired, you guys. I'm going to go to bed now. Good night," she say to them before climbing the stairs to her room.  
  
"Wow, that Jarod guy certainly has her heart," Drew comments.  
  
"He's always had it, Drew. But she's hurting so much because she didn't realize it until he was gone. And by then, it was too late," Tanzi concludes. "I'm going to check to make sure Parker's settled and then I'm going to bed too. Good night."  
  
They all head off to bed after a long night of chatting. Drew was pretty upset that her friend was in so much pain. So she came up with her own plan to make her feel better. She gets to her room and closes the door so no one will hear. She picks up the phone and dials a number.  
  
"Hello," a deep male voice answer.  
  
"Hey, Rich. It's Drew. You busy?" she asks innocently, knowing perfectly well that she woke him up.  
  
"No. I was only sleeping," he answers sarcastically. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to come by for brunch tomorrow? I know you're leaving town, so think of it as a thank you - slash - going away meal. You've helped me and Tanzi so much over the past few months. It's the least we could do," Drew insists.  
  
"Okay, but only for a little while . . . "  
  
"Perfect," she interrupts. "See you around one, okay?" She hangs up the phone and has a sly little smile on her face. Rich was just what Parker needed. A good, decent guy who would take her mind off her troubles for at least a little while. She lies down on her bed and tries to sleep, but she's too excited making plans for the impromptu blind date she just arranged for her friend.  
  
Morning finds Drew in the same spot, having barely slept, but she doesn't mind. She was too excited to sleep. She finally gives up on the idea of sleep and runs down to the kitchen to prepare for the brunch. She has the kitchen staff in full swing by the time Miss Parker stumbles down the stairs, searching desperately for coffee.  
  
"Oh, you're one of those people," Drew remarks. "Just like Tanzi. Totally grouchy until she's had her morning cup of coffee. Here," she says, offering Miss Parker a steaming mug.  
  
"Did my stuff come from the hotel yet?" Miss Parker asks when the hot liquid finally starts to warm her blood and relax her.  
  
"Yeah. Your luggage is by the front door. It came while you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. So I had them leave your stuff by the door. I can have it taken up . . ."  
  
"Drew!" Tanzi yells as she's running down the stairs like a madwoman. "What are you up to Miss Lawrence? Why did J. Richardson call here and ask me if there was anything he could bring to brunch?" She looks at Drew with a scolding glare and just waits for her to confess.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention I invited him over this afternoon?" Drew says sheepishly.  
  
"Who's J. Richardson?" Miss Parker asks curiously.  
  
"We ran into some problems with the business earlier this year. Rich helped us out. He's stayed for a few months, but I thought he was leaving town today. But apparently I was mistaken. Apparently Drew and I invited him to brunch today," Tanzi says, casting an accusing glare at Drew.  
  
"Okay, I invited him last night! Sue me. I just thought he'd take your mind off of things for a while, Mel. Maybe cheer you up a little," she says with a cautious smile.  
  
"You're fixing me up?" Miss Parker screams. "Drew! How could you?"  
  
"Chill, Mel. He's a really nice guy. Very sweet and considerate. A complete gentleman. And very easy on the eyes," says Drew.  
  
"She's right. The guy is totally hot," Tanzi agrees. "Drew and I shamelessly threw ourselves at him when we first met him."  
  
"I can't believe you did this," Miss Parker says again, but this time with only mock anger. "But, since you did, I guess it won't hurt to meet him," she says, letting a smile form across her lips. It seems Drew knew her about as well as Tanzi did. A good looking man that she only has to put up with for one day could be just the thing to lighten her mood a little.  
  
"Uh-oh, I know that look," Tanzi teases. "Watch out Mr. J. Richardson. Because Melanie Parker's on the prowl!"  
  
They all fall into a fit of giggles before retreating to their separate rooms to get ready for brunch.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How do I look, Tanz?" Miss Parker asks, nervously pacing back and forth in front of the mirror.  
  
"You look great, Mel. Just like you did in the other six outfits you tried on," Tanzi impatiently answers.   
  
"But do I look great like 'I've been trying on clothes all morning so I better look good'? Or do I look great like 'I can look this good without even trying'?" Miss Parker glances in the mirror one more time. She had on a clingy two-toned black and gray shirt with three quarter length sleeves that stopped just at her waist. The skirt was also clingy, but not as short as the ones she normally wore. This one came down a couple of inches past her knees. But to make up for the length, there were splits on both sides of the skirt that went halfway up her thighs. A pair of black leather knee boots completed the look.  
  
"Mel, what does it matter? You don't know this guy. And he's leaving town today, so you'll probably never see him again. You look good. He'll be impressed." Tanzi's eyes perk up when she hears the doorbell ringing. "Whatever you do, you have to decide now. Because I think that's him. I'm going down. Don't be too long," she warns, before skipping out the room.  
  
Miss Parker takes one last look at her outfit before deciding to start all over. It was her kind of look, but it was too much like the person she was trying to leave behind. She digs through her suitcases and the closet before settling on something a lot more casual. To go along with the new attitude she hoped to adopt. A simple, white button up shirt, a pair of black capri pants and some black sandals. She pulled her hair back with a leopard print headband and smiled at her reflection. 'Perfect' she thinks to herself as she leaves the room to join the others.  
  
"You changed again?" Tanzi laughs when she sees Miss Parker coming down the stairs. "You look great, though. But in a perfect way. Very simple and elegant."  
  
"Thanks, Tanz," Miss Parker smile. She looks nervously around the room for their visitor. "Okay, where's this guy you're hooking me up with?"  
  
"He's out on the deck. I thought we'd eat by the pool," Drew suggests. "Come on. Let me introduce you." She grabs Miss Parker's hand and they all head out to the pool.  
  
"So, what do you think of him?" Tanzi whispers.  
  
"Of what? The back of his head? Because that's all I see right now," Miss Parker whispers back and the two laugh quietly.  
  
"Rich," Drew calls out. "I want you to meet a friend of ours who's visiting. She's going to be joining us for brunch. J Richardson, this is Mel Parker. Mel, this is . . . "  
  
"Jarod?" Miss Parker asks incredulously when the stranger finally turns around.  
  
Jarod looks up and is speechless himself. It's been months since he'd seen her last, but she was more beautiful than he remembered. His heart instantly begins to race and he's not sure if it's because he's afraid she'll take him in or if it's because he's just so excited to see her. He tries to make his mouth say her name, but he just can't get the words out.  
  
Miss Parker stares at him and despite all the conflicting emotions running through her mind, she ignores them all and soon finds herself in his arms. She holds him close, feeling his heart beat against her chest. Feeling the warmth of his body until she's convinced that he's really there with her and not just a phantom. She steps back and takes a good look at him, tears misting both their eyes. Her hand lifts to his face and she strokes it, gently wiping away a tear that fell down his cheek.   
  
But just as quickly as she found herself in his arms, she pushes him away, her relief at seeing him changing over to wrath. The months of grief and emptiness take over and that hand that was previously gently stoking his cheek, comes back and slaps him. Hard enough to almost knock him off his feet.  
  
"How could you!" She screams, finally allowing the months of rage to come to the surface.   
  
"Parker . . ." he starts, trying to explain his absence to her.  
  
"I take it you two already know each other," Drew says, stating the obvious. She's quickly shushed by Tanzi, who wants to hear what's going on with Jarod and Miss Parker.  
  
"Three months. No word from you," she continues to yell. "I thought you were dead! Do you know the pictures of your supposed mangled body that my father showed me? Do you know how many times I woke up in the middle of the night, wondering if you were going to call? Do you know . . ." she pauses, trying to catch her breath. But when the words stop, the tears start. "Do you know how much I missed you?" she finally manages through her sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispers. "Parker, I'm so sorry. But I did it for you. It was my fault they were able to keep you at the Centre. I had to make things better. I had to go away because I knew they'd eventually let you go if I wasn't around anymore." He steps closer to her and tries to reach out and touch her, but she just jerks away from him. "Parker, don't run from me," he begs. "We need to talk."  
  
"Why not? You ran from me. You left me there. Again. Just like you did 4 years ago," she says softly.  
  
"I had to. You don't understand. Your life was at stake. They were going to kill you," he admits.  
  
"What?" her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"I left to save your life. I got a message from Angelo. Word from the inside is that they were getting more and more frustrated at your lack of success in catching me. They didn't want to just take you off the case, for fear you'd warn me. So they were going to get rid of you. For good," he explains to her, trying to make her believe him. "I tried so many times to make you open your eyes, Parker. When I gave you those articles about Lyle killing those kids at his college. And when I led you to that shed he has at his house. You didn't heed those warnings. And you wouldn't have believe me if I told you he wanted you dead. So I did the only other thing I could to save your life."  
  
"You faked your own death and ran away," she finishes.  
  
"I didn't realize you'd care so much," he whispers. "I didn't realize you wanted me to stay."  
  
"I didn't either," she admits quietly. She looks up at him again and sees the red mark her handprint left on his face. "I'm really sorry about that," she says with a little smile.  
  
He takes the smile as a good sign and takes a small step closer to her.  
  
"It's not so bad," he tells her, taking another step closer. "It looks a lot worse than it is."  
  
"Oh, poor baby," she says, raising her hand to his face to rub it gently. "Maybe I should kiss it and make it all better."  
  
"That might help," he says, being pulled into her trance. He takes one last step, bridging the remaining distance between them and grabs onto her waist with both hands.  
  
"How's this?" she asks seductively as she reaches up to place a light kiss on his cheek. "Does that feel any better?"  
  
"A little," he says coyly. "I think I might need one more, though."  
  
She reaches up to kiss him on the cheek again, but this time he turns his face slightly, causing her to miss her target. Instead, her lips meet with his in a short, but sweet kiss.  
  
He pulls away for a second to gauge her reaction, and to make sure she wasn't about to hit him again. But he sees a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
"I think we may have just broken a record," she laughs. "For the longest time between a first kiss and a second kiss. I can't believe it took you over 20 years to kiss me again. I just hope you don't plan on making me wait another 20 years for a third kiss."  
  
"I don't plan on making you wait another 20 seconds for a third kiss," he says with a smile, leaning down to capture her mouth again. But this time, deeply and very passionately.  
  
"Awwww," Drew and Tanzi chime from the background, giving Jarod and Miss Parker a vocal reminder that they had an audience.  
  
"I forgot about you two," Miss Parker says, blushing.  
  
"This is just too sweet," Tanzi says with a little tear in her eye. "It's good to see true love conquer all."  
  
"Yeah," Drew agrees. "So what happens next?"  
  
"I can't go back," Miss Parker says decisively. "Not to Blue Cove. Not to the Centre. Certainly not to my father. I hope that invitation to stay with you guys is good indefinitely."  
  
"Of course it is, Mel. We wouldn't have it any other way," Drew declares.  
  
"It'll be fun! The three musketeers together again," Tanzi adds. The women gather in a group hug to celebrate their reunion.  
  
"Better make that the four musketeers," Jarod says. "Because I'm not going anywhere anymore. Now that I have a reason to stay." He pulls Miss Parker away from the group and wraps his arms around her, not wanting to let her go ever again. "That is if you'll have me, Parker."  
  
"I don't think I ever really had a choice in the matter, Jarod," she confesses. "I knew I loved you since that first day I met you. And I knew someday we'd end up just like this."  
  
"Good answer, Parker," Jarod says with a smile as he pulls her closer and into another kiss. "Good answer."  
  
The End. 


End file.
